


Caught Staring Again

by H0rr0rBus1n3ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Fluff, Frank is obsessed, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rr0rBus1n3ss/pseuds/H0rr0rBus1n3ss
Summary: Frerard oneshot inspired by Pencey Prep's song 8th grade





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work :) Criticism would be greatly appreciated

"Fucking fag, found a new boy to stare at?" I could hear the jocks sniggering behind me as they threw paper balls and various school supplies at me. The pretty boy's head shot up and he turned to look at me, catching me staring and blushing. His cheeks turned a light pink and he looked at his dirty converse, probably disgusted with me. I hurried back to my class work, eager to distract myself from the gorgeous boy in front of me, who was currently fiddling with the string from his sweatshirt, scrunching his cute pixie nose in the process. After what felt like hours of trying to sneak looks at pretty boy, the bell rang and signaled lunch. I hurriedly packed my bag and ran out the classroom, towards the bathroom, ready to sit in the stall for an hour and definitely not think about pretty boy. I burst into the bathroom, running straight into another person,almost knocking them on their ass but pulling them tight against my chest instead. I looked down at the stranger but instead found a pair of hazel eyes staring up at me instead. Pretty boy. Shit. I quickly dropped my arms and took a step back, starting to apologize profusely. Pretty boy just giggled and blushed, sticking a hand out and smiling. "Hey! I'm Gerard, but you can call me Gee." I took his delicate hand in mine an slowly shook. "I-I'm Frank" I mentally cursed my stuttering but Gee just giggled and scratched his neck. "I'm really sorry about staring at you and ya know, hugging you after almost knocking you down." Gee just smiled and bounced on his heels. "It's okay! I love hugs, especially when they're from super cute guys." My heart was beating so loud I didn't hear the bell signaling the end of lunch but when Gee pulled me into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into my neck and pressing a slight kiss under my jawline I was most definitely awake . "See you tomorrow Frankie." He mumbled and scurried out the door, leaving me a speechless mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, tell me ways to make it better? Thanks!


End file.
